


Let the World Turn

by wanderrllusting



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderrllusting/pseuds/wanderrllusting
Summary: Travis knows he’s not known for his foresight or his planning abilities or his ability to shut the hell up, but Patty is important, the most important, so he’s going to keep this to himself, just be Patty’s friend, until Patty figures it out.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	Let the World Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even a Flyers fan, who allowed me to write this?? Because I don’t follow the Flyers, I took hella artistic liberties with this. This is (supposed to be) set during the 2018-19 season. Please let me know if I got anything horribly wrong.
> 
> This fic was inspired by “Slow Burn” by Kacey Musgraves, because what says Broad Street boys in love like Kacey Musgraves?

Travis doesn’t really know how Patty hasn’t noticed yet. Like, he’s not pining or crying into his pillow at night over his best friend or anything, but he just can’t believe that Patty hasn’t caught on yet, that he doesn’t realize that their relationship is _different_.

Travis has been wise to his feelings for a while now, since almost the very beginning of their friendship. He is, somewhat shockingly, he knows, pretty emotionally intelligent for a professional hockey player, not that that’s saying much. He saw Patty and then he _learned_ Patty and yep, this one, I want this one. He just… also wants to let Patty come around at his own pace; he’s okay with waiting. If he shows Patty how great he is in the meantime, though, that’s his own business.

////

Losing sucks. Losing to a bunch of bearded old guys and their backup goalie sucks more. But losing _8-2_ to a bunch of bearded old guys and their backup goalie sucks the most.

TK knows that Patty takes any loss especially hard. He was picked second overall, he’s supposed to pull this team out of the on-fire dumpster it’s currently sitting in. It’s too much responsibility for one player, one person, and the weight of it shows after losses like these.

Nobody really wants to go out, because they had played three games this season and lost two of them and tonight’s loss stung, but G was still trying to rally the troops and keep morale up. So, the whole team found themselves in some dark bar, surrounded by other people enjoying themselves. They’re bummed and tired and can’t even get trashed, because lucky them, they play the Sens tomorrow night.

Patty has been staring moodily, with his grumpy eyebrows on, at the same beer all night, picking at the label and only looking up when directly spoken to. When the furrows in his brow get so deep that his face looks like it’s about to split in half, Travis loses his tenuous grip on his Patty-related self-control.

“Hey bud,” TK kicks at Nolan’s leg. “I’m getting a headache, need some fresh air. Come keep me company?” Making it too obvious that he was looking out for Nolan would be a surefire way to keep him in his seat for the rest of the night. Better to make him think he was taking care of TK. Pair it with some puppy-dog eyes and bam.

Nolan shrugs and grunt what is most likely assent and gets up from his seat, leaving his beer unfinished. As they leave the bar, TK hears Coots crow his delight over his discovery of a fallen soldier. TK’s glad someone is enjoying himself.

Patty very clearly does not want to make any decisions about where they go, so Travis starts off down the street confidently with no destination in mind. Patty has his hood pulled up and his hands stuffed in the pocket of his sweatshirt and Travis has to steel his face and squeal internally because a man that large and grumpy should not look that cute. Nolan’s expression doesn’t change, so TK figures he is a stealth feelings god and got away with that moment of nearly overwhelming fondness.

Walking in silence is probably what Patty _wants_ , but in Travis’ qualified opinion that’s not what he _needs_ , so he starts talking a mile a minute, about the dumb shirt G was wearing at the bar, about the phone call he had with his mom this morning, about anything except for the shitshow of a game they just played. Patty doesn’t answer with more than grunts, but TK talks until Patty’s shoulders raise from their hunch and his scowl has softened to a mild frown.

Travis has talked them all the way to his car by this point. The flow of words slows somewhat as they get in the car and Travis starts his music, slows enough for Nolan to get in the first words he’s said all night.

“Dude, no, what is this chick music?” is what he goes with. As he’s dissing TK’s stellar music taste he’s also making a grab for the phone, which TK, in turn, is defending with his life.

“There will be no disrespect of Kacey Musgraves in this truck,” TK says in his most distinguished voice, which honestly is not all the distinguished. “‘Slow Burn’ happens to be a certified jam and it’s what we’re listening to, so you can deal.”

Patty doesn’t say anything else and gives up on his quest for the AUX after only a few more half-hearted grabs, which speaks volumes to his emotional state. Travis graciously decides to let it go, and spends the rest of the drive enjoying his music and being very careful to only look at Patty out of the corner of his eye.

They park and get into the elevator in silence. Neither says a word until they get to Nolan’s floor, where he claps TK on his shoulder and mumbles a “thanks bud” as he leaves the elevator.

TK wears a smile all the way up to his apartment.

////

Hockey players are, generally speaking, very tactile – ass-slapping, bear-hugging, totally-straight-wrestling. Travis is used to that kind of physicality, thrives off that tangible closeness with his boys. But there’s no one’s touch that lights him up quite like Patty’s.

Patty isn’t a hugely touchy guy. He’s more the stoically-silently-sharing-your-space type of guy, and that makes it all the more important when Nolan does decide to show his affection through touch. Travis (very casually and not at all weirdly) soaks up Patty’s touches like a flower soaks up the sun. Although, maybe that’s not the best metaphor; Travis doesn’t _need_ Patty, and he _could_ go on without him, he just likes Patty and likes when Patty is around and likes who he is when Patty is around.

Patty isn’t a hugely touchy guy _but_ he’s got his arm on the back of the couch behind Travis while he’s waiting his turn for chel. _But_ he’s always got a back slap or head pat for Travis after a good practice or in the room after a beauty goal. _But_ he’s always two seconds away from wrestling Travis to the floor of one of their apartments in a quest for the TV remote. _But_ Travis is the only one whose hugs are ever tolerated.

Travis can’t wait for Nolan to catch up and realize all the other ways they could be touching.

////

Beating the Penguins in their own barn is always a rush, especially in the middle of the wishy-washy, win-one-lose-one stretch the Flyers are in. It was a hard game, but Travis got an assist on the last-minute, game-tying goal, so he’s flying.

None of that compares to the feeling Travis gets when Patty sits down beside him after media and celebratory shenanigans, and mumbles out a dinner invitation.

“Yeah Pat, for sure, I’ll pick something up and head to your place when we get back,” TK glances up from his pads to see Patty’s expression get just slightly grumpier.

“No, I meant, like, do you want to go out to dinner. With me. On a date,” his voice is just barely above a whisper as he gets to the end of his question-statement.

“Oh!” TK pauses, then grins. “Absolutely bud! Can we do it as soon as we get back?” Travis doesn’t care if he sounds desperate, he refuses to hold back his excitement for this idea. He’s only been waiting months.

Nolan’s eyebrows raise slightly in response to TK’s eager agreement, but he quickly regains his well-known RBF.

“Excited much bud? You been waiting for me to ask or something?”

“Yep!” There go the eyebrows again, but TK sees no reason to beat around the bush that is his excitement. “Only since forever, Patty! You gonna wine and dine me somewhere nice?” TK flutter his eyelashes in his southern belle impression. Nolan grumbles under his breath and smacks TK on the back of the head as he gets up to get his gear off, but Travis sees the little grin he can’t hide, and grins himself.

God, they’re gonna be _great_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first story so any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at gnashvillesmashville.


End file.
